Drunken
by TheSilverEternity
Summary: Sasuke has ended up drunk somehow and Naruto tails after him to stop all mayhem. NaruSasu Oneshot


Hey guys. So, I know it's pretty short. But I edited and lengthened it a bit, so it should be better now. Hope you like it, please review.

**Disclaimer// **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warning//** Yupp, it's Shounen ai. Don't like, don't read.

***

Sasuke Uchiha was drunk. How this exactly came to be, no one could possibly know. He could have been tricked. Or maybe he had been really depressed about something in particular and had tried to drink away his problems away. There were numerous reasons he could be in the state he was in. And no one could know which was true. But the fact of the matter was, he was drunk. And very, extremely, beyond believability drunk. Because Uchiha Sasuke, was a light weight, and could not hold his liquor.

At that moment in time he could be found stumbling down the street, obviously barely managing to keep himself from falling over. He kept smiling stupidly at people that he passed and winking at random girls. He had even stopped by one to try and pick her up. "Hey there baby…" was as far as he got before she slapped him and left. Undeterred by his failure, the raven simply smiled and continued on his way.

Naruto looked up from his noodles. Here he was, happily slurping away the food from heaven when something decided to interrupt him. Why couldn't he ever just go about his evenings in peace? He could hear Sasuke's voice, but it was saying stuff definitely not Sasuke-like. It was always Sasuke. The bastard always had to go and ruin his evening.

"Hey, I told you… Hic! I am the remaining Uchiha! Hic! I'll do whatever I want you, you… idiot… Hic!" From the sound of it, Sasuke was drunk. With a heavy sigh (and a despairing look at his unfinished ramen, Naruto lifted himself up. He thanked the owner before turning to exit.

"Naruto! Are you okay? Would you like your ramen boxed up?" The store keeper was looking at Naruto with concern. It wasn't everyday that Naruto left behind unfinished ramen. Wherever he was going, it would have to be really important for him to leave behind his favourite food.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "Sure! Could you please hurry? I just remembered I have to do something." He danced from foot to foot as the ramen was boxed up quickly. This was taking too long, and he needed to get to Sasuke before he did something really stupid that would forever ruin his reputation. When finally the food came to him, Naruto exited the shop quickly, in search of Sasuke.

It didn't take too long to find the drunken boy. Since he made such a racket, it wasn't hard to know where he had headed. Plus he walked rather slowly and kept stopping to talk to people, who looked either disgusted or confused when approached by him. He reeked of alcohol. But Sasuke just kept smiling and talking to random people.

Naruto sighed upon reaching him. What an annoying bastard he was. He looked at the boy's questionable attire. He was wearing a t-shirt despite the fact that it was winter. And shorts… What was he thinking? He was going to freeze out here pretty soon! The blond grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and spun him around. The glare he was directing at the raven was ignored completely as the idiot smiled widely. Sasuke hiccupped again and smiled.

"Hey there… Naruto! Long time no… see!" At this, he giggled a little. Naruto scrunched his nose in distaste. With the way the man acted when drunk, it was a wonder that his rep wasn't already trash. Good thing this kind of thing didn't happen very often, and Naruto was always there to keep him under control. "Let's hang…" Sasuke said, before slipping forward to rest on Naruto's chest. The blond growled lightly, looking around at the people who were now stopping to stare at the two boys. Great, just what he needed. A crowd.

"Sasuke… Get off me. You're embarrassing yourself." He said calmly, attempting to hold Sasuke up. But the raven just pouted and clung tightly to the younger boy. Naruto felt his patience thinning rapidly. He tried to move the taller boy away from him, but only succeeded in getting the raven to lean on his shoulder. Well, at least he wasn't resting against his chest anymore. But people were still watching them.

"But Naruto!" Sasuke whined. He was pouting still, but suddenly a smile broke on his face. Naruto sighed again. This was not going to be fun. "I like leaning on you. You're so strong and big and comfy… We should do this all the time!" The blond felt himself flush. Why, oh why, did Sasuke act like this when drunk? It was so hard to deal with him. And why did he have to get drunk in the first place? Couldn't he just watch what he drank? It was honestly so annoying dealing with him sometimes. A lot of people were surprised that Naruto put up with him when he was either being all emo and bitchy or insulting him all the time. And when people saw his drunk side, they wondered even more how the blond did it. But Sasuke was important to Naruto, so he'd of course take care of him when he needed it. How often had Sasuke saved his butt in return?

"Sasuke…" Naruto said calmly, attempting to keep his voice gentle. It was sometimes hard to predict how the older boy would react to him. "How exactly did you get drunk?" It was an easy enough question. And one that Naruto didn't really expect to get an answer from.

Sasuke just smiled wider. "What are ya talkin' about?" Go figure, the bastard didn't even realize the commotion he was causing. He was gonna have one massive headache in the morning. "I'm not-" Hic! "-drunk…" Sasuke shook his head a little, now attempting to lift off Naruto's shoulder. "See? I'm fine…" Of course, he couldn't even admit there was something wrong when he was drunk. At least Naruto knew that Sasuke would always be Sasuke, no matter what.

The raven staggered a bit, before walking away. He was laughing loudly suddenly, and people stared at him as he passed. With growing tiredness, Naruto watched him silently. He began to follow Sasuke from a distance, apologizing to people he spoke to. It was so annoying and tiring to clean up after the older man, but someone had to do it. Though if Sasuke ever found out that Naruto was taking care of him like this, he'd never be able to live it down.

Sasuke visited numerous places, causing general chaos wherever he decided to venture. At one point the two ended up at Sakura's house, where Sasuke attached himself to the poor pink-haired girl and almost ended up starting a fight with Lee, her boyfriend. Naruto had barely managed to convince the youth-obsessed boy that Sasuke hadn't meant anything by nearly molesting Sakura. It had all been a misunderstanding. By the time that Naruto had finally gotten them to forgive Sasuke, the raven had already moved on, and Naruto had to rush a goodbye before running off to find him.

When he finally found the boy at the Hokage's office, Naruto groaned mentally. This was not gonna be fun. The blond went inside to find Tsunade having a fit, while trying to keep Sasuke away from the various scrolls and books set on her bookshelves. The raven-haired man seemed intent on getting to them, though for the life of him Naruto couldn't figure out why.

It had taken a full five minutes for Tsunade to calm down, and Naruto had simply apologized while smiling sheepishly, and promised he wouldn't let it happen again.

"You really ought to keep a better watch on him, brat. When he gets like this, only you can really handle him, and we all have to deal with his retarded behaviour. How did he end up drunk, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, baa-chan. But I'll make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble. Suppose we'd better get going though. Sasuke's not exactly dressed for the weather…" The blond sighed and turned to Sasuke, who was sitting in a chair and smiling at him. It was weird to see him smiling so much, since he never did under any other circumstances. Well, there were times that he would… but nothing as outrageous as the grins the raven was sending him now. "Let's go Sasuke. I'm taking you home." The older boy looked like he was going to protest, but Naruto raised one hand to him. "Now, nothing out of you. You're not dressed properly, and it's getting late. Now, let's get going."

Sasuke seemed to be pouting as they exited the Hokage's office, but Naruto just grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the building, in the direction of his house. Tsunade smiled lightly as they left, knowing full well that only Naruto would ever go this far for Sasuke.

Eventually the pair reached Sasuke's house. It had taken many times of Naruto tugging on the raven's hand to make him get all the way there, since Sasuke seemed intent on stopping to talk to every single person they passed by. They were just lucky it was late, so not a terribly large amount of people were out. It would have been hell getting him home otherwise.

Sasuke was having difficulties finding his key, so Naruto sighed and had to find them. They were in the back pocket of his shorts, and the blond made sure that no one was watching as he reached in grab them. Sasuke had giggled (which was so unlike him it almost made him seem like someone who was just using his face as a disguise) as Naruto grabbed the keys, which made him flush. Stupid idiot.

The two entered the house, and Naruto immediately headed to the kitchen to put his boxed up ramen in the fridge so it wouldn't go bad. He then turned and headed to the living room. Sasuke was flopped out on the couch, his eyes closed. Naruto wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Aww…. Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. Apparently he was still awake. "What would I… Hic! What would I do without you?" Sasuke smiled and scooted over on his couch to make room. Naruto smiled.

"Die of frost bite because you can't get in your own house? Get chased out of the village for acting the way you do? Many other things that would probably result in your death?" He yawned lightly before taking a seat next to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy proceeded to move close to Naruto. The blond made no sign of moving. Sasuke moved closer and closer until eventually he had his head resting on the blond boy's chest. Naruto chuckled.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" He asked, looking down at the raven-haired boy resting on him. Sasuke had his eyes closed, and seemed extremely relaxed. It was a nice change from his constant apathetic expression, when he always had his stoic mask on. Sometimes it annoyed Naruto to think that the older boy was always hiding away his emotions.

"But then you have to move…" Sasuke muttered, pouting a little. Naruto sighed gently and brushed the boy's bangs out of his face, earning him a small smile. He stroked the hair a little, contemplating what he should do about the mess that was now resting lightly against him. With a slight scowl, he pushed Sasuke away.

"What do you want to watch this time?" He asked, looking through Sasuke's movies. A lot of them were surprisingly mushy and happy movies, despite Sasuke's usual personality. He always seemed so serious. But Naruto knew better. He had known Sasuke since they were kids, after all. He had known him before his family had been murdered. Sasuke may not seem it, but he was actually a good guy. Most people just didn't put enough effort into getting to know him. If they looked close enough, maybe they'd be able to see what Naruto saw. Though, most of the mushy movies had been brought over by the blond himself.

"I'd like… Umm… Hic! Umm… Pirates! Er… Three!" Sasuke said happily, smiling brightly for the blond. It made Naruto's heart jump a little. He smiled and picked out said movie, slipping it quietly into the DVD player. He then moved back to the couch and let Sasuke rest his head on his chest once again. The silence between them as they waited for the movie to start was gentle and welcome.

"I love you, dobe…" Sasuke whispered, cuddling close to the blond. Naruto smiled. It was so rare to hear that from the boy's lips nowadays. It seemed that the stern boy was always too caught up in his mask to let any of those kinds of words to slip through. Naruto wished he would say it more often.

"Me too, teme." His response was so quiet that it could barely be heard. It didn't matter anyway. From the even breathing and oh so slight snore he could hear from Sasuke, he could tell that the other boy was already sleeping. Which was just fine with him. After all, he could just sit there and enjoy the silent company he got from Sasuke, and feel the warmth the other boy provided. With a contented sigh, the blond felt his eyes slide closed. He listened to the sound of the movie playing and soon found himself slipping into a peaceful sleep.

_Naruto always enjoyed hanging out with a drunken Sasuke. Sure, it meant having to put up with angry or confused villagers beforehand, but when they got home it was nice. Afterall, Sasuke was always more affectionate when he was drunk._

Owari.


End file.
